


Hiccups

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badly written porn, Cousin Incest, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Hiccups, M'Baku is charge the whole time, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, please forgive me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: When T'Challa gets the hiccups before a press conference, Erik suggests fucking the hiccups out of him. M'Baku doesn't object to the idea.[reposted fic from Tumblr]





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> When I found this had been reposted I was happy because I'd never made a copy of the finished fic, but looking back at it this work is a major oof. This was me experimenting with writing smut with humor so try not to take it too seriously.

T'Challa didn't usually get so flustered when it came to press conferences. In fact, before most press conferences T'Challa would have a huge smile on his face and was eager to get to the speaking part. The only problem was that today was the first press conference since the death of his father and he was terrified of messing up. He'd pace back and forth for hours and today he sat in his room alone and worried. Biting his nails didn't help him focus and neither did inhaling and exhaling at specific paces. Nothing seemed to work for T'Challa until a larger man walked into his room.

"What are you doing in here? You have a press conference in a few hours...have you prepared already?" M'Baku enquired. T'Challa opened his mouth to speak but instead, a noise slipped out and both men looked confused. It sounded like a deep squeak and M'Baku almost smirked at the way T'Challa reacted. He opened his mouth to say excuse me' but again he was interrupted by this noise and the repetition gave M'Baku an opportunity to identify the noise. T'Challa was hiccupping.  

He looked ashamed at first, desperate to cover his mouth but M'Baku slowly smiled. Then he began giggling which confused T'Challa. The tall man couldn't help himself as T'Challa looked adorable reacting to his hiccups. T'Challa found M'Baku's giggling contagious because of the way his eyes narrowed and his big, toothy grin spurted positivity. Soon T'Challa got up and crossed his arms in front of his boyfriend.

"Are you making-hic!-fun of me?"

M'Baku chuckled and shook his head. Of course, he was lying but not in a negative way. He was laughing at how cute T'Challa looked but he knew the king would much prefer to think he wasn't laughing at all. M'Baku pulled T'Challa in for a hug and felt T'Challa's arms wrap around his back. Then he felt T'Challa jerk as he hiccupped again and it made him frown.

"This is not good...if these hiccups do not disappear then you will not be able to deliver your speech. Wait here..."

M'Baku left T'Challa on his own and shortly after the king began to think about what M'Baku said. He couldn't allow people to believe he didn't know what he was doing or that he was a downgrade from his father. He became even more nervous and didn't know what to do. He could not stop hiccupping and grunted each time he did so. What was taking M'Baku so lo-

"SURPRISE BITCH!"  

Erik kicked the door open with two knives in his hands and T'Challa gasped which led to him falling back onto his bed. Erik couldn't help but laugh through his Mgbedike mask and slowly took it off, brushing the dreads pushed in front of his face to the side. His laugh was arrogant and showed off his golden dentures. M'Baku trailed behind and huffed at the sight of his petrified boyfriend.

"I said to scare him, not scar him."

He helped T'Challa up and there was silence for a few seconds. Erik tried to brag but before he could T'Challa hiccupped once again.  

"Fuck..."

M'Baku groaned and Erik listened to the noise.

"Wait...fuck..."

There were many options Erik was aware of. After all, he grew up with T'Challa so he knew what to do sometimes. But he only chose to do the worst options for T'Challa. Why give him water when he could scare him until he shook? It was both effective and funny for Erik. But this idea wasn't so bad for T'Challa. More like...intense.

"What if we fuck the hiccups outta him? Make him scream and take his mind off it?"

M'Baku stroked his beard with curiosity and looked at T'Challa. It could work. It could fail. But it was worth a try.

"Okay..."

Erik clapped his hands together and gazed at T'Challa as he slowly took his shirt off. He didn't even break eye contact once the shirt was over his head and removed.

"Get your pants off kitten. We're gonna give you some treatment."

"Do not call me kitten... and we're? As in you too? We said we'd stop..."

"C'mon T, I know you missed this dick..."

T'Challa nodded and hiccupped. They were all quick to undress and Erik slathered his member with lube before giving it to M'Baku.  

"Here's what we do, I fuck T'Challa first, get him breathless and then you fuck him, practically leave him begging for air."

Erik led T'Challa to the bed and watched with lust as T'Challa got on his knees and spread his legs. He couldn't contain his excitement and was quick to join T'Challa. With ease, he slowly pushed himself into T'Challa and the king let a moan slip with shuddering movements. His hands clamped onto T'Challa's waist and he slowly began thrusting back and forth which made the king moan soon after. His hiccups remained unbothered so Erik put one hand on T'Challa's right shoulder and smacked the smooth left cheek which gained him a yelp. Erik began pounding T'Challa's ass roughly and T'Challa's head pushed into the bed as Erik got deeper. The scarred man used one hand to push T'Challa's back in more so it was arched Erik had a secret desire for arched backs during sex and wrapped his hand around T'Challa's jaw to push his head back up.

"You better not be fuckin' daydreaming kitten!"

Erik always got carried away during sex but this was only his second time having sex with T'Challa. He promised M'Baku he'd stay away as long as the Jabari Tribe ensured every tribe that Erik was forgiven for his sins regarding his reign as king. The Panther Tribe could only do so much without looking biased but the Jabari Tribe set the record straight. The only reason why M'Baku agreed to this was that he knew how Erik could be during sex. Even on the receiving end during their sexual encounter, Erik was a wild one.  

"I am-hic-not..." T'Challa murmured as he became breathless and the hiccup made Erik angry. He growled and pushed T'Challa's head back down onto the bed. The noise of skin slapping became to boom in the room and M'Baku felt a bulge forming that he wanted to tame. Erik managed to discover T'Challa's sweet spot and T'Challa almost popped out from the sensation but Erik held him in place.

"N'Jadaka..." He whimpered and he raised his head to speak up but Erik pushed it back down and began abusing his sweet spot. T'Challa moaned loudly and even hissed but M'Baku himself made a small gasping noise at how hot it was to watch. His dick slipped a few excited spills of cum and displayed the escaped drips of appreciation trickling down his meaty thighs. He bit his lip and wondered; if the sight of T'Challa being fucked could make him cum even a little bit Bast only knew what would happen once he joined. Erik clashed against T'Challa so hard his balls swayed back and forth enough to make Erik aware they were doing so.

T'Challa's breaths were as deep as the man inside him as Erik continued to fuck him and whether or not he had his hiccups wasn't the priority in T'Challa's mind anymore. Instead, it was now making sure he didn't pass out from a lack of oxygen. The room became potent with the smell of sex, there was a humid setting to the atmosphere and both men were glazed with sweat. Erik moved his waist to the left and stared at T'Challa's ass as he penetrated with speed. He loved the sight of his thick dick dominating T'Challa, pounding and grinding against his hole so the man was speechless. He loved the sight of T'Challa's cheeks jiggling and bouncing as he fucked him. T'Challa gripped the bed and Erik noticed so he moved T'Challa further onto the bed and spread his legs open so he was positioned like a pair of scissors on the bed.

"N'Jadaka..." T'Challa whimpered again and it made Erik horny hearing his real name from such a voice. He gripped T'Challa's shoulder and continued fucking him which only made the king moan louder and shut his eyes tighter. After a minute T'Challa tried to turn and look at Erik but Erik knew it would be another plead so he pushed T'Challa's arm away from his reach and shoved his face into the mattress again. The violent nature of his sex was turning both men on so much and T'Challa hadn't been dominated like this in a long time. The former king felt his release getting closer so he decided to put both him and T'Challa through the most they could both endure.  He moved T'Challa's legs so they were spread and his stomach was flat on the bed.

"Hold your ass..." Erik demanded and his feet layered on top of T'Challa's thighs so he could keep T'Challa in place. "Hold those cheeks or I'll have to smack em. Get a nice grip on them too..."

T'Challa obliged but it wasn't enough to suffice Erik so he earned himself a spanking from Erik.

"Tighter!" Erik yelled. T'Challa squeezed now and his fingers sunk into the tender meat Erik loved pounding so much. The darker man was gasping and huffing with a grip on his own ass as Erik abused his sweet spot and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum! M'Baku, you ready to get on this shit?"

M'Baku grinned and moved forward. He decided to go with wrapping his cock with a condom, he knew Erik wouldn't pull out and he wanted to be a bit fair to T'Challa. Erik came and convulsed violently. He shook and cursed as he released into T'Challa and he quickly pulled out so M'Baku could begin. The tall man lifted T'Challa and lowered him onto his dick. M'Baku's was much bigger than Erik's so T'Challa couldn't attempt to hide his winces and slowly his hole adjusted to the thick length pushing into it.  

"Witness the might of the Jabari Tribe, first hand..." M'Baku teased.

"Ah...so big..."

Erik turned his head and frowned.

"You ain't say that shit about me..."

"Because it is weird enough that I let you fuck me...N'Jadaka, do not get greedy or jealous."

M'Baku chuckled as T'Challa rode him and kissed him. The leader of the Jabari Tribe grinned as T'Challa bounced up and down, shifting in and out. M'Baku placed his hands firmly on T'Challa's cheeks as he kissed T'Challa's chest and coursed his lips up to the dark man's nipples. He nipped and licked, biting down on his chest shortly after. This made M'Baku get greedy himself and he couldn't control it.

"Erik...come up here." M'Baku demanded and Erik smiled. He could see the look in M'Baku's eyes, the tall man wanted more. With his hands on T'Challa's waist, M'Baku simply moved his head to the side and welcomed Erik by kissing him.

"Daddy wants more huh?" Erik grinned. They fused lips again and Erik held the back of M'Baku's neck as T'Challa kept riding. Erik's top lip rested under M'Baku's nostril and Erik became overwhelmed. He was more of a sex guy than a kissing guy, but this was passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance and Erik was definitely losing. Caught in the moment, Erik claimed T'Challa's member in his hand and began moving it back and forth. Erik broke from the kiss to take his turn in sinking his teeth into M'Baku's torso and it felt so good. M'Baku's skin was warm and thick so Erik enjoyed nipping at his nipples and licking.  

"You are doing good, my little panther. As for you, jaguar, continue. I like this."

The room was filled with the scent of sweat and the noise of moaning, skin slapping, grunts hungry for more.  

"I...I am going to ejaculate..." M'Baku admitted. The sight of Erik fucking T'Challa had played with him and he wanted to enjoy it as much as Erik got to even if he would release early. T'Challa bounced harder and rode him with a smile on his face as Erik continued masturbating him. The king held onto M'Baku's meaty thighs and slowly grinded, knowing it would slow down M'Baku's release.

"You naughty little panther..." M'Baku laughed as he caressed T'Challa's cheeks. They were so smooth and firm under his palms he couldn't resist spanking them. T'Challa grinded on M'Baku's dick, he was rhythmic and it even turned Erik on.  

This was it. M'Baku was about to release so much cum and he feared the power of the shoot would burst the condom. M'Baku held the tightest grip he could on T'Challa's waist and they went at it as hard as they could until M'Baku's eyes slowly closed.

"No...look at me," T'Challa grinned. M'Baku opened his eyes and he was gasping until he finally came and the veins in his throat bulged from how hard he was grunting. Erik continued jerking T'Challa off and soon after he shot his release violently onto M'Baku's chest. They were all a sweaty mess and now the room was filled with gasps and deep breathing.

"So...how do you feel?" Erik asked curiously. The lack of hiccups makes them all smile but all of them are too tired to talk. Which didn't help considering T'Challa had a speech coming up soon. Of course, he delivered the speech perfectly but those with a keen eye noticed marks on his neck that his Kente cloth could not hide and that the king had a slight limp. He just said smiled and said it was nerves.

 

 


End file.
